More
by Shastelly
Summary: The need to be stronger, faster, better…the need to be MORE can drive someone. What if it drove them too far? What if it drove them right off a cliff? Set in Season 4 - Chapter 3 up This story is not getting much love right now. I knew writing 3 at once was a bad idea. I promise it is not abandoned just moving at a slower pace than the other two. It will still move ;)
1. Chapter 1

Title: More

Rating: T

Summary: The need to be stronger, faster, better…the need to be MORE can drive someone. What if it drove them too far? What if it drove them right off a cliff?

Season 4

* * *

"There's one more group to rescue. The far hall, three cells, about fifteen people." Pidge was watching the scanners. This was one of the biggest prison breaks they had taken on. They had some rebels backing them up and had filled ten shuttles full of freed prisoners already. She was thrilled, it was so great working with Matt. He was right beside her, this place was almost as tightly wired as Beta Traz had been.

"On it." Lance's voice echoed over the com. He was the closest. Hunk and Allura had a group of prisoners each and were loading the yellow lion. Shiro was positioned at a critical hall holding back reinforcements and keeping them from getting cut off. Most of the rebels were already aboard ships with the prisoners and on their way to the castle. The last group of three was holding the hangers open.

The sound of battle from Shiro's location began to grow in intensity, "I'm getting a lot of reinforcements this way. Pidge, Matt, I need you guys to fall back. We can hold the halls to the hanger for Lance and the last group."

Pidge unplugged from her vantage. She hated leaving Lance out there blind, but it wasn't like they had a choice. "Come on, Matt."

"Lance," Matt's voice next to her startled her. "I saw a group of at least five headed your way before I disconnected. Keep your eyes open." He grabbed his gear and headed out with Pidge.

"Thanks for the heads up." Lance crept quietly and quickly down the hall. He only had one more group left to move and they'd have rescued over 200 souls today. This was a good days work. He was two turns away form the cells. He could hear voices ahead. As he made the next turn a shot came out him from ahead and he had to duck to avoid being hit.

He pressed his back to the wall and took a quick peek around the corner. Droids, six of them, maybe the group Matt had seen, were spread across the hallway that lead to the prisoners. He would have to eliminate them. He took a breath and leaned out to fire two quick shots. One hit a droid in the head and it went down, the other hit at the shoulder, but didn't drop the droid. Unfortunately a droid also managed to hit him in the shoulder.

"Quiznak." He breathed through the pain, of course it would catch him right between plates. It burned.

"Lance, what's going on?" Shiro's voice over the com.

"Droids, five left, maybe the group Matt saw. They are between me and the prisoners. I took some fire, but I'm okay." Lance spun around and another two shots dropped the wounded droid and another. "Make that three droids left."

He was getting ready to spin for another attack when a blast caught him full in the chest. He could hardly breath through the pain. The armor prevented what would have been a fatal hit, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Shit!" He pulled his rifle around. There was a galra soldier and four droids coming at him from the hall he had come through. He didn't know how they'd gotten behind him. "Shit! Shit!" He fired rapidly at them driving them around a corner. But they were just going to sit there and take pot shots at him, like he'd been doing to the other droids. On top of that if he wasn't shooting at the first droids then they could move in on him.

"Lance?!"

"I need help, I'm pinned. A Galra and some more droids came in from behind me." Lance kept the rifle that way firing whenever he caught even a glimpse of movement. He kept desperately trying to hear if the droids behind him were coming closer. He kept imaging a metal hand reaching around the corner for him.

"Hunk, Allura, with me. Pidge can you and Matt hold this hall, we'll need it to get back?" Shiro moved to help Lance.

"Yeah. We got it." Pidge slide around so she and Matt were back to back and gave Shiro a grin. "No problem."

"Cocky much?" Matt laughed.

Shiro nodded and he, Hunk and Allura took off at a run.

"Fuck." Another shot had gotten through his armor and Lance was hurting. This one was on his left hip. He kept firing and managed to take out one of the droids with the soldier, but it had sacrificed itself for a solid hit on him. He knew to expect the next one, the soldier was using them to take him out. It stood and he fired right away getting a clean head shot and dropping it. The next two stood at once and he managed to take them both out, but not before taking another shot to the chest plate. Blackness edged his vision and his breath was panting. He couldn't get his arms to cooperate to raise his rifle.

"Lance, can you hear me?" Hunk was yelling over his com. Lance could make out the image of the soldier walking toward him, sword drawn.

"So, which one are you? The blue paladin?" The soldier growled, obviously guessing by the color of his armor.

"Drop your sword and I'll convince them not to kill you." Lance breathed.

"Oh, I'll drop it, right through your skull." He raised the sword and prepared to drive it down. Lance managed to pull the trigger on his rifle and the Galra staggered backwards against the wall. The evil grin on his face didn't match up with the blood dripping from his mouth from the fatal shot he'd just taken. "Activate plan delta." His harsh voice spoke. "Victory or death!"

Lance struggled to stand and move toward the prisoners. There was nothing good in what had just happened, he was sure of it. He turned the corner just in time to see the three remaining droids explode in a huge fireball. The screams of the prisoners echoed in his mind as he was thrown back against the wall and knocked unconscious.

* * *

Shiro reached him first. The blast had been loud and they hadn't been able to get Lance to respond. He was lying against a blackened wall. The body of a Galra soldier nearby. Shiro checked and was relieved to find a pulse. There was obvious blood on his shoulder and hip and his nose was bleeding, not a good sign when he was still wearing his helmet with the facemask down.

"Oh." Allura's soft moan of distress had him turning to look down the hall, or at least where the hall had been. The explosion had ripped through the hull of the ship, exposing the hall to hard vacuum. A force field had dropped down at the junction of the hall, likely an automated defense mechanism. There were bodies drifting past. Hunk vomited. They would not be rescuing any more prisoners today.

"Guys, hate to rush you, but this is getting a little challenging even for us." Matt's voice sounded strained as he was fighting. They could hear the zap from Pidge's bayard activation.

Shiro scooped up Lance and they ran.

Pidge saw Allura coming down the hall first, "The prisoners?" Allura shook her head sadly. Shiro rounded the corner, carrying Lance. "Oh no, is he?"

"Alive, hurt." Shiro answered and they moved as one down the hall. They had dropped the last of the current wave of reinforcements and moved quickly to the hanger. The rebels greeted them from behind a pile of deactivated droids.

"Matt, can you ride in Red with Lance? She'll fly him back, but I want someone there in case he wakes up," Shiro requested. Matt nodded and followed Shiro into the lion. They reclined the pilots chair fully and strapped him down. Shiro rushed out to Black and they took off. As they were leaving Red turned and blasted the engines of the ship, blasting it to pieces.

"Matt?" Pidge asked.

"Wasn't me, that was all her." Matt glanced around the cabin, a little unnerved to be riding in an angry sentient robot lion. "Lance is the same." He looked down at the young man. He had found something like pressure bandages to put pressure on the two bleeding wounds, but there wasn't much he could do with a first aid kit for whatever else was wrong. He found himself brushing the hair from Lance's eyes. He wasn't that much younger, but Matt felt like he looked like a kid when he was out like this. He supposed everyone looked younger when they were asleep. Pidge looked like a toddler to him when she slept.

"Lance, just hold on man, we'll get you back to those healing pods and have you as good as new before you even know what happened." Matt spoke to ease the tension in the silent cabin. It was like he could feel Red's worry and anger. He and Lance hadn't hit it off right away, and he guessed it had a lot to do with jealousy over the attention he had given Allura. Not that Matt thought he was getting anywhere with her, he was well aware he was hopeless when it came to flirting, though he thought Lance wasn't exactly better at it.

Lance moaned and blinked his eyes.

"Hey, don't try to move, okay, you're in Red. We're heading back to the castle." Matt, moved to where Lance could see him without moving. His blue eyes looked up at him confused.

"Oh. What happened? The prisoners!" Lance started to sit up, but a hand from Matt restrained him. Honestly, Matt wasn't sure he could have sat up if he wanted to anyway.

"The last group didn't make it." Matt spoke sadly. The devastation on Lance's face was somewhat unexpected. Matt guessed he'd gotten used to cynical and jaded with his time in prison and with the rebels. "I'm guessing it was the explosion, I don't have the details." Lance nodded and took a deep breath. For a horrifying moment Matt was certain he was going to cry. "Hey, everyone else got out okay. We saved a lot of people today."

"Yeah, that's good." Lance's voice was weak and his eyes were drifting back shut.

"Lance? Stay with me here? Red's freaking out so bad she's making me nervous with the vibes in here. She totatlly destroyed the cruiser as we left." Matt patted Lance's face.

"Good kitty," he whispered. He managed to get his eyes back open and watched Matt as he moved about the cabin.

"We're coming into the hanger. Shiro is coming to get you." Matt moved back and patted Lance's shoulder. "Just stay awake." He gave Lance a reassuring smile. They may not have hit it off, but everything he'd learned about Lance and what he'd seen today, told him he could learn to like this flamboyant paladin.

"Thanks." Lance stared at the ceiling in the pilot cabin. He could hear the screams of the prisoners. He had been so close. So close to being enough, but he hadn't been. If he'd been faster, better, if he'd taken out the droids before the soldier got there, if he'd gotten a better hit and the soldier hadn't issued the commands, if he'd gotten up faster and hadn't given the droids a chance to explode, so many different ways he could have saved those prisoners if only he was better if only he was more.

* * *

 **Author's note: Taking on so many stories at once is probably a bad idea, but :) I'm doing it anyway. This one is going to go dark and I'm nervous about writing dark Lance, but wish me luck and send lots of reviews and I'll keep it coming.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: More

Chapter: 2

Rating: T

Summary: The need to be stronger, faster, better…the need to be MORE can drive someone. What if it drove them too far? What if it drove them right off a cliff?

Season 4

* * *

Shiro came and took Lance from Red. Matt lingered behind. There was blood on the seat. Katie didn't need to see this. He slipped out of Red, found some cleaning supplies and proceeded to clean the seat and the area around it. Blood wasn't something he was unfamiliar with. More than a year in a Galra prison, followed by his time with the rebels, he had seen more blood than he cared to recount. It was a part of his world now. He remembered when his world was numbers and science and exploring. He signed as he stood and carried the supplies from Red. He imagined her purring at him as he stepped down back into the hanger. Shiro was there waiting for him. He smiled in greeting.

"Thanks," Shiro put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Are you okay? No injuries? You don't have the same armor we do." Shiro's eyes raked over Matt's frame checking for injury before settling on a burned hole in his pants leg.

Matt shrugged and Shiro snagged him by the arm dragging him to the med bay. Really, Matt hadn't much noticed the graze. It hadn't slowed him down and it would heal without any issues.

"Coran, I've got one more for you to check over."

"Shiro, it's a scratch." Matt protested as Shiro had him sit on one of the tables.

"Everyone gets checked, all injuries are reported." Shiro noted. Matt rolled his eyes. Shiro was not his commanding officer.

"Matt?" Pidge came over.

"It's a scratch, Pidge, nothing." He protested the concerned look on her face.

Coran, hummed as he cut the pant leg away and took in the three inch long burn on his leg. He pulled some cleaning clothes and healing ointment.

"This may burn a bit, but I think with a cleaning and some salve there isn't need for the cryopod." Coran offered as he began the cleaning. Matt didn't even cringe. Like he had said this was nothing and he wasn't really used to anyone making a big deal over such a small wound.

Pidge, laid her hand on his leg, gently. "You used to cry over papercuts." She smiled sadly looking at his wound. Then she was looking up into his eyes, her hand brushing his scar.

"Things change, Pidge, I'm fine." Matt tried for reassuring, but he thinks he must have missed the mark as a sob hitched her shoulders. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine. This is nothing. I'm fine."

She cried into his shoulder and he wasn't entirely sure why, but he held her like a big brother should and rubbed circles on her back.

"Silly, Pidge." He mocked softly trying to get her out of the tears.

"Stupid Matt." She snarked back through tears. "No getting hurt allowed. I'm making you a suit of armor tomorrow. Something more protective than stupid pants."

"Okay." He'd let her do what she could. It wouldn't hurt to have a little more coverage.

* * *

Lance emerged from the cryopod the next day. Shiro was there waiting for him with a warm blanket. He said they were on their way to return the prisoners to their homeworld. Lance accepted the blanket and headed to the kitchen. He was hungry. The pods always made him hungry. He was walking to the kitchen when he met up with some of the refuges.

"You!" A voice shrieked in his ears and he turned toward the person who had yelled. She looked like a bird, a bird that was human sized and had arms instead of wings. He cringed at her shriek. He was still feeling wobbly from the pod. She pounced on him, pounding hands beating his arms that he raised in defense. "You let them die. It's your fault."

He cringed. He curled into a ball. Other aliens added to her attack pounding against his body. Kicking and punching. He cried out. "Stop, please, why are you doing this. Please." He flinched with each hit. It was ironic to be healed and then beaten to death.

"Ssstop. Sssstop! What'ssss the matter with you!" He felt hands pull him back and there was a voice he didn't know fending off his assailants. "He ssssaved you. Do you have no gratitude? He nearly died!" The voice and hands pulled him upright. A tall thin gray alien held his shoulders. "He isss a Paladin, give him ssssome resssspect." The alien yelled sharply. "You would all sssstill be prissssonerssss if it wassssn't for him." He yelled into the crowd.

"He let my mate die!" The alien yelled. "He let him die!" Other aliens were holding her back now as she screeched. The gray alien pulled Lance into the common area. Pidge and Hunk were already there, looking alarmed.

"Lance are you okay," Hunk came over and took him from the gray alien.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Lance choked back sobs.

"No you're not." Pidge came over and wrapped her arms around him. "What's with all the macho bullshit around here, first Matt and then you. Fuck that."

"I'm sorry we should have cleared the hall. She's been very upset. She lost her mate and keeps attacking people." Hunk patted his back.

Lance nodded and leaned into Hunks arms. "I…was he in the last group?"

"Yeah." Hunk nearly whispered the word.

"Paladinsss pleasssse forgivvvve Morbeth. She isssss not herssssself. Her grief blindssss her." The tall gray alien answered. His words hissed. He was nearly six feet tall and had scaled skin that was gray tone and slick looking. His tongue was forked and he didn't have hair, but a skin-like hood over his head.

"It's okay Sax. We know." Hunk ushered Lance over to a stool and Pidge plopped a bowl of food goo in front of him.

Lance couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was his fault. He was the one that had failed the woman. He had failed her.

"Lance, please, it isn't your fault." Hunk gave him a squeeze. "Come on man, you're just out of the pod. You're not to blame. You almost died." He took a deep breath and gave Hunk a watery smile.

"I'm okay." Lance tried to make his hands stop shaking, but they wouldn't.

"Hey, it'ssss okay." The gray skinned alien gave him a smile. "Not your fault. There issss only sssso much a huuuman can do."

"Yeah." Lance answered, spooning up the food goo. He had done what he could. It just hadn't been enough.

* * *

It was later that evening when Keith arrived. He had been away on a Blade mission. There were aliens crawling around the castle. It took him forever to track Shiro down.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Prison break." Shiro answered. "We are on our way to take them home."

Keith grimaced he wasn't big on crowds. "It go okay?"

"No." Shiro looked over Keith's shoulders not making eye contact, "but everyone is okay now."

"Okay now? As in out of the pods already?" Keith questioned eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Shiro shuddered.

"Lance?" Keith asked, somehow he just knew.

"Yeah and Matt had a pretty good laser burn, too." Shiro answered sadly.

Keith signed. "At least you are all good now."

"Yeah." Shiro gave Keith a quick hug. "Good to see you kid, what have you been up to?"

"Just got back from a mission for the Blades. We infiltrated a ship and downloaded some info. I've got a copy for you. It looks like it might have prisoner information, maybe something for Pidge and Matt." Keith handed the data stick over to Shiro.

"That's good. Thanks Keith. Are you okay?" Shiro looked him up and down trying to catch sight of any injuries.

"I'm good Shiro, it went really smooth. No injuries on anyone." Keith patted his over protective brother figure. "I'm fine." He said again and Shiro backed off with a sheepish smile.

"Okay, Okay." He held his hands up. "Don't blame me for worrying about you when we aren't together."

* * *

The next morning, Keith decided to join the paladins and a few of the rebels for training. They were doing hand to hand and there was a lot of cheering going on. It seemed they had turned it into some sort of contest.

Lance was in the training circle with a blue alien with long ears, kind of like Nyma, only a male. He had his hands up and was circling warily. He ducked suddenly leg flying in a long circle and the other fell. Lance pounced on him and held the training knife to his neck. The alien yielded.

"Who's next?" Lance stood with a smile. He had clearly been doing some winning.

"I suppose I could take you?" Keith offered. He was dressed in his Blade uniform.

"Keith?" Lance looked surprised, he supposed Shiro hadn't gotten around to telling them all he was here yet.

He stepped into the circle. Lance tossed him a training staff and grabbed one of his own. They traded jabs for awhile testing each other out. It had been a few months since they had spared. Keith swept low and Lance jumped his attack coming down from up high. Keith parried and knocked him to the side. Lance got his balance and hung back waiting for the next attack. Keith drove forward and Lance countered, hit after hit after hit, but Lance was backing up. Keith was gaining the advantage. He tried the leg sweep again and Lance jumped, but Keith expected it this time and brought his staff around up high catching Lance in the gut and knocking him to the ground.

There were cheers all around and Keith reached out to help Lance up. Lance waved him off and got to his feet. The look on his face chilled Keith. It was so…defeated…

"Lance, you okay?" Keith asked, and suddenly the look was gone replaced with a good natured smile.

"Sure, good fight." Lance reached out his hand to shake Keith's. Several of the rebels crowded around wanting to find out more about Keith's technique. He caught sight of Lance slipping out the door and leaving the training area.

* * *

"Paladin." The gray skinned snake like alien stopped him in the hall.

"Sax, right?" Lance asked.

"Yessss. I was hoping to catch you. I know you feel badly about the lossss of the prissssonerssss." His body wove bonelessly as he spoke. It was a little unnerving Lane decided.

"Yeah, of course, we don't like losing anyone." Lane answered self consciously.

"I have sssssomething that could help." He pulled something out of a pouch and held it out to Lance. It was a bottle. "A sssssupplement."

"Supplement? Like a pill?" Lance looked at the bottle cautiously.

"Yesssss, compresssssssed herbsssss, very common on my home planet. It makessss your musssssclesssss sssstronger and fassssster."

"Faster?" Lance looked at the alien with questioning eyes.

"Yesssss, all of my people take it and many othersssss acrosssss this region of the galaxsssy." Sax offered smiling. "I, mysssself, take it any time I go on a misssssion. It givesssss me the edge I need."

"It's safe? No side effects?" Lance asked looking longingly at the bottle.

"Not unlessssss you count being fassssster and better assss a sssside effect." Sax handed the bottle over to Lance. "You take one in the morning, no more, and you will be an even better Paladin."

"One, huh? You sure there is no side effects for humans?" He asked looking concerned.

"Not at all. I even checked your friend, Matt's physsssssiology to be sure. It's perfectly ssssafe."

"And why are you just giving it to me?" Lance asked.

"We are on the same team now, yesss. I only wish to help."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: More

Chapter: 3

Rating: T

Summary: The need to be stronger, faster, better…the need to be MORE can drive someone. What if it drove them too far? What if it drove them right off a cliff?

Season 4

* * *

Lance stared at the bottle. He had woken up feeling stiff and sore from the beating he took in hall combined with the extra training slash impromptu tournament he'd almost won yesterday. Almost seemed to be a real theme for him lately. Almost won, almost there in time, almost good enough - he knew he was so much better than he'd been even months ago. He was stronger, faster, his training was going great, but it wasn't enough. He still kept failing, even if it was just by inches. He couldn't imagine how some herbs were going to make that better, but even if they just helped a little it would be worth it, wouldn't it? Sax said it was safe, safe for humans, no side effects, lots of people take it. So why not?

He flipped open the lid and looked in at the green square tablets. They were a little bigger than an aspirin, but other than being green and square weren't particularly remarkable. He picked one up and sniffed, yuck, smelled like herbs he guessed. He touched it to his tongue. No tingling or urge to puke, though also not a great flavor. Okay, so, down the hatch. He swallowed the pill and followed it with a huge drink of water. He looked in the bottle and found there were thirty-nine pills left. He shrugged figuring if it worked he'd get more from Sax another time. He stuck the bottle in the drawer of his desk. There was a lingering, nagging voice in the back of his head wondering if this was something bad. Why didn't Sax give the medicine to Shiro or Allura, why Lance, why was Lance hiding it in his drawer and not telling anyone? And the reason was simple. Lance needed the most help of all of the paladins and he was embarrassed to tell Allura or Coran or Shiro that people other than they had started to notice. Besides, it's not like this was some back alley drug deal, he'd just been given an herbal supplement by an ally. If it worked he thought, he'd tell them. If not he'd pitch the bottle and no harm done.

* * *

Matt was loading the newly freed prisoners onto one of the shuttles.

"This way, everyone find a seat and get into the harness. If you have trouble let us know. No one goes on without a harness. If you have any issues, just yell out and we'll get you some help." Matt thought they would need about 5 trips to get everyone safely to the surface. The people on this moon were working to establish a new colony and needed all the help they could get. There were basically jobs for anyone willing to work. The prisoners were unfortunately from a planet deep in Galra controlled territory and they weren't able to return them home just yet.

As Matt was assisting an elderly man up the ramp, he caught sight of Sax slipping into the hanger. His frowned and looked around for Olia. He spotted her over at the other side of the shuttle. As soon as he finished getting the old fellow buckled in he made a beeline for his fellow rebel.

"Olia," Matt spoke in a low tone, "what is Sax doing here?"

"He wanted to help Matt. I couldn't turn down his assitance, we needed the extra ships for the mission." Olia was well aware of how Matt felt about Sax.

"We don't need his kind. We sure don't need him on the Castle of Lions!" Matt glared across the hanger at the tall gray alien.

"Matt, you have no proof he's the one that supplied the Greenies to Tambo. In the meantime he has two cargo ships and four shuttles. We need him." Olia growled softly.

"I know he was behind it. He isn't trustworthy and he shouldn't be here! He shouldn't be in the same system as Voltron and he sure as hell shouldn't be on the same ship as my little sister!" Matt's fists were balled up at his sides. He'd just as soon send Sax for a short walk out one of the airlocks.

"Look, I'll send him on the first shuttle down? Okay?" Olia touched his shoulder. She understood why Matt was upset, the loss of Tambo had hurt them all, but sometimes the human was a little too black and white for working as a rebel. It's not like they thought Sax had murdered Tambo.

"Okay, just keep him away from me and my family." He growled and left the hanger. He didn't want to be near the slimy snake.

* * *

Lance was feeling great, like he'd slept a full night on clouds or something. He had so much energy he couldn't sit still. Hunk had kicked him out of the kitchen and told him to wait in the common room after he'd decided to dance around Hunk humming his own music as Hunk tried to cook. Now he was sitting on a stool spinning in circles. The lights danced around the room and he felt awesome.

Pidge was staring at him, "Did you eat glue?"

"What?" He asked after he stopped the stool. He was still dizzy and his body was swaying around a bit.

"You are acting nuttier than usual." She snarked eyes narrowed.

"Ah, Pidge, I just feel good. I've been having trouble sleeping and I finally got a good night in." He was a little surprised at how easily the lie slipped off of his lips.

"Oh." Pidge's eyes softened. "Well, I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Thanks Pidgey-poo." Lance spun the chair around again. "This feels good."

Pidge rolled her eyes and went back to her tablet. If this was well rested Lance he hadn't slept this well since ever. She wondered how many nights he hadn't been sleeping.

Keith glared at Lance the entirety of breakfast, he never stopped moving. It was crazy annoying.

"KKKKeeeith," Lance called, "I bet I can beat your obstacle course time today?" Lance challenged. The last time he'd run the course he had only been 8 seconds from beating Keith's time. With all this extra energy he had no doubt he was going to crush it today.

"No way, besides, that was my time like four months ago. I can beat that time." Keith's eyes narrowed at the challenge.

"Care to put a wager on that?" Pidge asked.

"Pidge!" Shiro admonished from the other end of the table.

"Shiro!" Pidge whined. "It's not like I'm betting on baseball or something."

"No betting." Shiro frowned at her.

"Fine." She was grumbled.

"Pidge, at least tell me you were going to bet one me?" Lance asked with eager eyes.

"With the way you are acting right now? I'm afraid you are going to run into a wall before you even get there." Pidge frowned at him.

"Oh." Lance frowned for a moment before slapping the smile back on. "Well, you'd best just come down to the gym and see for yourself then." Lance bounced up.

"Lance, I'm not done eating." Keith complained, fork partway to his mouth.

"Finnnne." Lance whined. "I'll just go do some warm-ups till you are ready." He walked out of the common area with a bounce in his step. Matt was coming in as he was leaving. "Good morning. Oh, hey," Lance paused and a hand reached out for Matt, "thanks, by the way, for riding with me back the other day."

"No problem, Lance, I'm glad you're okay." Matt smiled back at Lance, glad the ice between them had been melting.

Lance gave him some kind of sloppy salute and took off down the hall at a jog.

"Well, he's in a good mood." Matt chuckled as he sat at the table. Hunk handed him a plate full of food. "Thanks, Hunk, I get spoiled eating with you guys." The not bacon smelled so good his mouth was watering. "Shiro, the first shuttle just left. I think four more trips to send everyone securely so, by the end of the day we'll be ready to ship out."

"So soon," Pidge pouted. "I haven't hardly gotten to spend any time with you."

"I have some free time this afternoon, how about a video game challenge after lunch?" Matt offered with a wink.

"Oh, you are so getting your butt kicked." Pidge grinned wildly.

* * *

Keith had finally shown up and then insisted on doing about a hundred stretches, or at least it felt that way to Lance. Shiro had sent him to the other side of the gym, something about it wouldn't be fair if Keith killed him before their race.

"Okay, you two." Shiro called. "The obstacle course is set up and Coran is ready with the timer. You ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Lance called bouncing in place.

"Yes, Shiro." Keith walked up stretching one last time before the race.

"On your marks!" Coran called from the control room. "Ready, Go!"

Lance took off like a shot, the first portion was a sprint. He always beat Keith in this area and he wanted to get a head start for the next section. He climbed up the ladder to the platform about 15 feet off the ground. There were a series of ropes hanging across a span of about fifty feet. He had to swing from one rope to the next to get across. This wasn't his strongest section and it was Keith's. He started out across before Keith reached the top of the platform. He was 1/4 of the way across when Keith started, but Keith only finished a second or so before him. He knew he was doing better than his last time. The next section was a zip line down to a narrow board about thirty feet in length with arm holds above it. He and Keith were neck and neck after that. The next section was a series of jumps across varying height platforms with uneven tops. He was ahead of Keith with one wild leap at the end. Next was a crawl through alarmed wires. One touch and his run would be void. He was pulling away from Keith. The last section was a climb up a shaft. He had to brace his back on one side and feet on the other and climb to the top. He was sweating profusely and panting when he hit the bell to indicate his completion. It was only then he turned to see Keith wasn't even halfway up.

He gave a loud howl and danced around the top of the platform.

"Yes! I knew it!" He crowed.

He walked over to Keith's side and offered him a hand up which he took.

"Good job, Lance. You've really improved." Keith smiled at him.

"Wow, really?" Lance was surprised that Keith seemed geniunely happy for him.

"Yeah, you've worked really hard and it's paying off. Shiro's been telling me how hard you've been working." Keith patted him on the back.

"A new record! You both beat the old record and Lance set the new record down by twenty ticks! Well done!" Coran called from the control booth.

Lance smiled broadly, but underneath his gut clenched. He couldn't have done it without the pill. He couldn't help but feel he was getting praise he didn't deserve. He felt his cheeks burning and knew he was blushing.

"Oh, it…well…um…Thanks." He suddenly didn't really want to be here. "I'm going to go finish my cool down and hit the showers. Thanks for the race." Lance awkwardly shook Keith's hand and left the platform.

Keith stood staring after him wondering what had just happened. He had expected to have his nose rubbed in it or at least have Lance squealing and jumping up and down for at least fifteen dobashes.

* * *

After lunch the siblings Holt were preparing for battle, there was the requisite smack talk, the presumptuous posturing, and of course the childlike name calling.

"Poor wittle Pidgey."

"Pathetic loser."

"Are you sure you can see, maybe we should get you a booster, short stuff."

"I'll be able to see just fine, are you sure you shouldn't sit, you won't be able to for awhile after I kick your butt, terd munch."

"Monkey Butt."

"Horse's Ass."

"Pidge, language!" Shiro called from the hall as he walked by.

Hunk had his mouth covered trying to hold back the laughter, but that was the last straw, "You two are ridiculous. Can we start this?"

Lance came sliding into the room, almost bowling over Hunk in his rush. "Did I miss it?"

"No, Lance you are just in time to see my brother shamed." Pidge smiled.

"Oh, sibling rivalry, how I have missed you." Lance grinned and pulled up a seat, grabbing a bowl of popcorn from Hunk.

Hunk, pulled up his chair next to Lance and his own alien popcorn (which was actually some kind of puffed rice, but it tasted pretty close when he added the alien butter).

"Let's get ready to rumble!" Lance yelled.

Pidge cackled and the game started up.

Three hours, much cursing, some weeping, and a few handfuls of tossed popcorn later the game ended…in a tie.

"I can't believe it!" Pidge stomped her foot. "How do we handle a tie! I need a rematch!"

"Sorry, Pidge, but I really have to go." Matt smiled and gave her a hug. "I promise a rematch next time I'm in the castle, okay?"

"Okay? You'd better, or I'm going to track you down and bring this game to you!" She grinned wickedly hugging him back. She suppressed the tears that really wanted to come out at his leaving.

"I'll miss you too, Pidge." Matt gave her another squeeze, waved to Lance and Hunk, and started toward the door. She nearly tackled him with another quick hug.

"Be careful out there."

"Always." He put his arm around her and she walked him out to his shuttle. As they neared the hanger bay something reminded Matt he needed to warn Pidge. "Speaking of careful, Pidge, did you talk with Sax?"

"The big grey snake guy, yeah, he helped with one of the prisoners that was crazy." Pidge frowned remembering the woman screaming.

"Pidge, don't trust him. Not all the rebels are nice guys and Sax is really not a nice guy." The hard edge to Matt's voice surprised her.

"Okay, Matt." she gave him a reassuring pat, he was not usually like this. Her brother was not the angry one in the family.

"Just don't trust him. He didn't try to give you anything did he?" Matt looked at her searchingly.

"No, nothing." she cocked her head in inquiry, but he didn't fill in the gap.

"I'll miss you. You be careful out there too!" He gave her one last hug and headed over to the shuttle where Olia was waiting for him.


End file.
